A Change Of Events
by XxXBlackPhoenixXxX
Summary: Set in 'Bakugan New Vestroia' X It's hard for people to believe in what they haven't experienced themselves X Shun gets turned into a bakugan X a little MiraxBaron X First story X Don't own characters but Katie. See rewrite for adoption stuff.
1. Chapter I

_Hello, XxXBlackPhoenixXxX here. I don't feel like boring you with my commentary at the moment so I'll make this short. This part is taking place when Shun show's up in New Vestroia (I think I spelled that right). Review if you feel the need, I would appreciate it._

**Chapter I**

Shun was jumping around from tree to tree. The forest surrounding him was healthy and green with pine trees that you couldn't see the tops of from the forest floor. He had explored this forest at every chance he could, finding new and more challenging jumps. The rush of being surrounded by nothing but air was quite therapeutic to, clearing his mind of all his problems and worries. He could spend hours among the trees, but his grand-father was expecting him back in a half an hour, so he couldn't waste his time.

Shun was scaling higher and higher, from his experience, having only found this forest a month ago, he knew that the best jumps were at the top. He did flips and spins on familiar jumps and made his way to the very top of the tallest tree. From there he could see the entire forest, from the purple mountains in the west to the sparkling lake in the east; it was the sight to see. He settled himself on his perch and gazed over to the mountains, the sun had not yet set, it was positioned right above the purple cliffs, in a mater of minutes Shun watched as the shadows got longer and the skies darkened. He had watched this miraculous affect a few times and still couldn't decide if this or the sun rising over the lake was a better view.

He reluctantly got up, he would have to explain to his grand-father the reason to why he was late and, as always, he wouldn't understand. It was hared for people to understand what they did not experience themselves, to Shun; it was surprising that so many people believed in one religion or another.

He jumped down the way he came and went speeding thru the forest; he then came to a jump that he had not done before. _Fifteen feet, _he estimated,_ I've done farther_ and he pounced, Shun would have made the jump to if not for a wide circular portal that suddenly appeared mid way. There was no turning back, even he, a ninja, couldn't turn around in mid air. He was sucked in.

XXX

Apparently if you enter a portal from an altitude, then you exit said portal from the same altitude. Shun learned that the hard way when he was teleported fifty feet in the air in the middle of no were. After a quick free fall, he managed to land on his feet in what appeared to be a desert.

It was an easy guess, jugging from the circular, blue portal, that he ended up in New Vestroia, opposing to that hypothesis was the fact that, from what he knew, there where no deserts on the planet, and most of all, where were all the bakugan? The desert was deserted. Shouldn't they be swarming the place?

Shun figured that if he wanted his questions, well, answered then he needed to find someone to talk to, so he walked. After a walking for quite some time, he began to doubt that he really was on New Vestroia, maybe all portals look like circular blue vortexes. By night fall he found what appeared to be a tropical forest, framed by two cliffs, _this _he assumed_ is what New Vestroia should look like._

After wandering around for a few minutes, he came across a stream and his doubts on his whereabouts were throne to the wind when he saw a group of bakugan huddled together talking in hushed voices. The only problem with the seen was the fact that the bakugan were in there sphere forms and not there full bodies.

They must not have noticed him because they continued to talk.

"What happened?"

"What if it comes back?"

"I wish master Preyas was here to protect us."_ They must know Preyas._

"What if it comes back?"

This is where he made his presence known;

"What if what comes back?"

The bakugan scattered, one screamed, they must have been startled. Shun walked up to the place were they once were. He got an idea, "What would Preyas think of you cowering and hiding?"

It worked an Aquos bakugan came out of a near by bush.

"You know Master Preyas?" It was a Lumitraid, she was the one who screamed earlier.

"Of ours I do, does he still hang around with Angelo and Diablo?"

She was about to answer when a Haos Splight interrupted, "Who are you; you don't look like a Vestal."

"Shun Kazami, what's a Vestal?"

"Kazami? You wouldn't happen to be one of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers would you?" said a Pyrus Snapinoid.

Shun nodded "What's a Vestal?"

"The aliens" "The invaders" "The savages"

"The invaders?"

"Yes, they invaded our world" Said the Splight.

"They use us for battle in their tournaments" said the Snapinoid.

"They put us back in our sphere forms and are sucking us up with their flying thing" Said the Lumitrait.

As if on cue, a HUGE air craft came flying above. Its tractor beams were sucking up bakugan of all sorts. The three bakugan before Shun were being pulled up as well, he grabbed them before they could get too far and put them in a hollow trunk "Stay here" he said.

It was impossible to catch all of the Bakugan and bring them to safety, Shun realized so he had only one other option to stop that 'flying thing', to destroy it, or at lest put it out of commission. Thus he climbed the near by cliff, he was then high enough to jump onto the ship. He made fast pace to the engines, broke off a lose plate and pulled out what looked like some important stuff. His quick thinking paid off when the engines on that side ran short. He jumped off in time to see a smaller ship leave the bigger one and as he planed, the big ship crashed into the side of the near by cliff, the captured Bakugan flooding out of available spaces.

**(Shun's Pov)**

I landed on the adjacent cliff to the one the ship crashed into, the Bakugan cheered their thanks for their freedom. I wasn't concentrating on that though, my thoughts were on the other ship, the one that got away. Just then, I was surrounded by what appeared to be officers in green jump suits and who wad stun guns, the ship that got way landed behind them.

"You are under arrest for treason". So, they did see me.

The officer that spoke positioned his gun and fired. It hit and I recoiled, but I didn't make a sound and kept on my feet. Then two more officers fired too and I dropped to my knees the pain that shot true me was almost unbearable, the agonizing jolt in my spine, but I refused to make a sound or pass out, hun, so much for 'stun'. A full total of six stun guns were now shooting at me and then, it all went black.

_XXX_

_Hope you liked it._

_XxXBlackPhoenixXxX_


	2. Chapter II

_BIG thanks to __**white-tsubasa**__ for sending me my very first review. This chapter is dedicated to you __Jacquelina THX__. Mira is in it, it's a different way that she found out that bakugan were intelligent and she is already friends with Baron. Enjoy…_

**Chapter II**

It had only been sixteen hours since Shun's 'arrest'. He was slowly gaining consciousness. There was a bright light shining in his face, blinding him momentarily wile his eyes adjusted. His body felt numb and cold. When he could finally see clearly, he found himself to be inside a HUGE fish bole looking thing filled with a cold liquid.

His first thought was to swim to the surface of the water, but at closer inspection, he found two problems, one there was no surface, the fish bole was actually a full sphere and two, he was chained to the dome by hands and feet._ Wait, how am I breathing?_

"You have caused me a lot of trouble young man," came a voice, "first you destroy my indestructible Vester's Destroyer, and then to top it of you disgrace my stun guns witch are suppose to stun you the first time, not the sixth." The voice came from a man with pinkish hair; he was in about his mid thirties wearing a lab coat.

" but luckily I have a good use for you, Bakugan Radiation is much like the electricity in my guns, let's see if you can sustain that" he continued with glee, he was anxious for the results of the experiment.

The lab in witch they were was brightly lit by spot lights; they were alone until suddenly some one came thru the door at the far back. She was young, with short pixie like orange hair; she wore a brown shirt with a white jacket over top, brown pants that were shorts on one side and white boots.

**Mira's POV**

"You wanted to see me father?" I said, then I noticed this big tank in the middle of the room, I gasped, it contained a boy that looked about my age. He looked like he just gained consciousness and was floating in the middle of the tank, chained there from his hands and feet. His short, raven black hair and strong build looked rather familiar, like a long lost figure she would have found in Baron's collection of action figures, and even though he was restrained in place inside a big tank filled with water and the fact that he could still breath, his features didn't look scared or startled in the least.

"Mira you made it just in time to see my greatest experiment" the boy glared at him "I am going to attempt to turn this young trouble maker into a bakugan" he finished proudly.

"Do you have his consent?" I freaked getting frightened for the boy.

"Did you not here me correctly, this is the one who destroyed my airship, this is his punishment." Father said angrily.

He DESTROYED the airship? The Vester's Destroyer? The airship that was sucking up all the bakugan?

He must have good reasons. Think, why would someone destroy an airship that was sucking up non-intelligent creatures, he doesn't look all that menacing to be wanting the bakugan for himself, "WAIT, what if the bakugan are intelligent? This boy would be saving the bakugan, we would be the ones who are using the bakugan for our amusement. That has to be it." Her father looked sheepish, her eyes widend, "you knew about this? We're invaders!"

I need to get him out of here, I need to do something. The connecter cord! I can un-pug it and buy some time to get him out. I ran to the cord and yanked in out of the receiver. That should do it. Now how to get him out. As I turned around, I slammed into someone.

"What do you think your doing?" It was Shadow. He bent down and plugged the cord back in "you trying to save the criminal of his punishment?" he said and then burst out laughing.

"Shadow, what are you doing here?" said father.

Shadow calmed "Herd about your experiment professor Clay and thought I should check it out, looks like it paid off" Shadow responded slyly.

"Well if you wish to watch, please keep an eye on my foolish daughter will you."

"What's in it for me?" asked Shadow.

Father sighed "you can test run him." Shadow produced a grin and when I tried to run, he grabbed my arms below the shoulder.

No this can't be happening, he's going to turn this boy into a bakugan for king's sake! And I can't do anything about it. I looked back at the boy in the tank, he was looking at me as if saying 'thanks for trying'. Now I'm sure that I know him from somewhere, wait, his eyes, there different, there not vestle, there human', if only I knew his name. Wait, why would a human be on New Vestroia? Unless…no, it can't be, a Battle Brawler? Those people that Baron keeps going on about? The ones who saved Vestroia? THIS NEEDS TO STOP!

"NO, THIS IS WRONG" I tried to run again but Shadow's hold on me tightened before I could get any were, "FATHER, THIS NEEDS TO STOP" It was then I noticed that I was crying.

"To late" he pushed a button.

"NO" As he said, it was too late. The machines started huming. The sides of the tank started to glow all sorts of different colors. The human started trembling, there were visible tremors rolling of him. I tried to catch his eyes again, to see his emotion but his eyes were clamped shut with pain, his jaw clenched. NO, THIS IS INVESTANE².

"IT'S WORKING" screamed the man I am expected to call father, Shadow was laughing his head off behind me.

The boy was changing color, his skin turning from pale to gray, his hair getting darker if it were possible. His nails were changing to, lengthening, sharpening and turning black in his balled fists, drawing blood; his teeth sharpened and did the same with his bottom lip. His ears were changing form and were now pointed up almost like a horse. Though, the biggest changes and the hardest to watch were the things peaking out from behind his back. From supposedly the base of his spine came a demonic tail, mostly black with green on the triangular tip. But most mortifying of changes were the wings that sprouted from his back, they resembled those of a Preyas Diablo but instead of purple rimed with red they were black rimed with green.

I had to put my hands on my mouth to not scream when the machines stopped and boy stopped moving. Professor Clay went over to the screen where his vitals were displayed; he cursed under his breath and pushed a button. Two bolts of electricity sprouted from the sides of the tank. The boy was still unconscious. Professor Clay looked back at the boys vitals. "I"VE DONE IT! I'VE CREATED A BAKUGAN!" I could barley suppress a scream, HE HAD ALMOST DIED! And Shadow thought that was funny! HE WAS LAUGHING LIKE A HIENA (sp?)! The boy started glowing gray, I couldn't see him any more, then the light got smaller and rounder, then it disappeared, there was now a small sphere in its place.

Professor Clay pushed another button and the water drained out of the tank, once emptied the tank itself retracted into the floor. Then 'father' went and picked up the sphere. "Just a couple of tests and then you can try him out Shadow" he said "and I still need to brainwash him. I wanted to grab the 'bakugan' and run but Shadow still had a grip on me. I was still crying.

Professor Clay put the bakugan on a scanner, "Interesting, this bakugan appears to be equally Ventus AND Darkus"

"HA!" said Shadow "Link is going to be so jel.! What's its name?"

"Uh, let's see…Shun"

"That's it, just Shun?" asked Shadow.

"That's it" He lifted Shun up and held him out to Shadow "Brainwashed and ready to brawl"

This was my chance, I managed to escape Shadow's grip and I grabbed Shun from my father's hand before Shadow could; if I couldn't save him from my fathers experiment then I could at least save him from Shadow. I dashed out of the lab. My father and Shadow yelling for me to come back but I kept on running, not stopping to look back until I made it back outside and to my bike. They weren't following me for some reason but I didn't care why, I was going to Barons.

_ XXX_

' _ If you paid close attention to the shows you can see that there is a difference in the eyes of a human and the eyes of a vestal._

² _My sad attempt at making inhumane work for vestals._

_Tell me what you think._

_XxXBlackPhoenixXxX_


	3. Chapter III

_XxXBlackPhoenixXxX here, a few notes before you start the chapter;_

_1 I know that Baron and his family live on vestal, but this is my story and I say he lived in Alfa City too._

_2 Baron is 12 in the series and Mira is 16, but here I'm rounding it out and making everyone accept Marucho, who's younger, and Spectra, who's older, 14 years of age._

_Enjoy…_

**Chapter III**

Mira was zooming down the road, swerving past other cars, she even went on the side walk a few times, if there weren't so many cars on the road she would have been speeding and she was in no mood to stop for the police. The faster she got to Baron's the better, he would understand, he always understood her problems.

She skidded to a stop in front of Baron's house, Ms. Letloy and Maron where out side tending to the garden.

"MIRA!" screamed Maron.

Mira tried to put on a brave face for the little one, "Hi Maron, is Baron home"

It was Ms. Letloy who answered, "Sorry dear but he left ten minutes ago, probably to the park," apparently her motherly instincts kicked in "are you alright dear, you look like you've been crying?"

"I'll be fine" said Mira, and she took off. Why hadn't she looked at the park first? Baron spends the majority of his free time there. She arrived there shortly and parked her bike. The park was a big one, but she knew exactly where to go.

**Mira's POV**

Baron's always on that one bench, it's the bench where we first met,

_Flashback_

_A short, miniature version of Baron was flying, or trying to fly a kite, he kept on throwing it in the air but it wasn't staying there._

"_Why won't you fly" he wined._

"_Because you're doing it wrong" came Mira's voice from behind the bench. "Here, let me show you how"_

_She took the kite from his hands and stood up on the bench, "If you spin it around at first then spring it up when the wind comes it will go high". She demonstrated and the kite flue high._

"_There, now you try" she said._

"_Thank you very much, my name is Baron"_

"_Mira"_

_End Flashback_

We've gotten to know each other better since then and we got to go to the same school too, Ms. Letloy even says were inseparable. Lost in thought, I almost missed the turn to the bench. There he is! He was looking at his palm, I couldn't see what he had in it but he seemed to be talking. Is he talking to himself? No, he doesn't do that, but who is he talking to? I came into his view.

"Mira, you won't believe it! I was walking to the park and I almost stepped on a Bakugan, and then it started talking, Mira this is Heos Tigrerra (sp?) Tiererra this is my friend Mira, Tigrerra was telling me that all the Bakugan are intelligent and can talk, and that she was part of the Legendary Warriors that saved Vestroia, she was partners with one of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, see I told you they were real." Barons only flaw, he never knows when to stop talking. Wait, she knew the battle brawlers. Crap!

"Hello Milady, it is a pleasure to meet-"

**Baron's POV**

"_Hello Milady, it is a pleasure to meet-"_

Tigrerra was cut off; Mira fell on her knees and started to sob.

"Mira," I Ran over and kneeled next to her "what's wrong Mira"

"Oh Baron," she wailed "I found out earlier that Bakugan are intelligent and I now know that there is a group called the Bakugan Battle Brawlers." She continued to sob.

"Then why are you crying Mira?" I asked. "Explain."

"My Father asked me to come see his new experiment, he was going to try and turn a human into a Bakugan and his test subject was going to be the one who destroyed the Vester's Destroyer, A HUMAN not a Vestal, and after I got a good look at him I figured that he didn't want all the Bakugan for himself and I thought that the only other reason for him to destroy the Destroyer (hehe) was to free the Bakugan, and then I realized that the only humans that have ever come to New Vestroia are the Brawlers, and then I tried to stop the experiment but Shadow showed up and stopped me and I was forced to watch that evil man turn an innocent guy into a Bakugan, and then when it was done my father brain washed him and said that he was a Ventus and a Darkus Bakugan and he almost gave him to Shadow but I grabbed him first and ran." I stared in shock. "I am so sorry, I tried, I really did." She finished.

"It is not your fault milady" comforted Tigrerra "please calm down"

After a few moments, Mira calmed down a bit.

"May we see him?" asked Tigrerra.

**Tigrerra's POV **

To be honest I didn't really want to see witch of my comrades had been changed, if at all, but if Baron trusted this girl I would give her a chance, I couldn't go on not knowing, how utterly idiotic that would have been. And I am a Tigrerra, one of the fiercest Bakugan out there, I shouldn't be scared but to tell you the truth, I was worried.

Miss Mira wiped the tears from her eyes and pulled from her pocket out a black and green Bakugan. The moment of truth. She held it out in her palm and it opened. From the sphere came a grey figure. To get a better look I hopped onto Miss Mira's hand. There was no doubt; even in sphere form I could distinctly see his muscles (you know, the ever so noticeable ones on his arms) and his face.

"Shun…" I said.

Baron seemed to explode before I finished uttering his name. "NO WAY, THE LEGENDARY VENTUS BRAWLER? TURNED INTO A BAKUGAN? DOES YOUR DAD KNOW WHAT HE'S DONE?" that's Baron for you.

Miss Mira seemed to have pulled herself together, somewhat. "I confronted him about it, he knows."

"Your fathers a maniac, he's insane, he's violated nature!" wailed Baron.

"Big words for a small boy" came an anonymous (sp?) voice from behind…

_XXX_

_This one was shorter, srry for taking so long for a short chapter. Can you guess who came from behind? I hope Tigrerra isn't ooc. I would also appreciate criticism!_

_XxXBlackPhoenixXxX_


	4. Chapter IV

_OMG…yes, I haven't abandoned you to do what you wish with my story via your imagination. It's been sooooo long; I didn't realize that it's so hard to write when you have school, if fictioning was a school subject we would all update a whole lot faster! _

_Recap…_

"_Your fathers a maniac, he's insane, he's violated nature!" wailed Baron._

"_Big words for a small boy" came an anonymous voice from behind…_

_Enjoy…_

**Chapter IV**

Said anonymous voice turned out to be Shadow; Prof. Clay told him where he could most likely find Mira, he wasn't about to lose his greatest creation after it was just completed.

"You can't hide from me that easily lamb" he broke out laughing at his supposed clever nick name for Mira.

"What do you want Shadow" Yelled Baron.

"Well duh I thought that was obvious, I want my Bakugan back!"

Mira whispered something that neither boy could catch.

"What was that lamb" Shadow questioned.

She spoke a little louder "He isn't your Bakugan!" She was getting mad and Baron was getting a little scared for Shadow, if there was a list of things you don't want to do, getting Mira mad was one of the top 10.

Shadow, being clueless Shadow, actually laughed again, getting Mira madder "If your so sure of that how about we brawl for him"

_BAD IDEA! BAD IDEA! ABORT! ABORT! _thought Baron, sure, Mira was down right pissed at Shadow, but Shadow was not one to risk a Bakugan against. Baron opened his mouth to say this but was cut off…

"Gauntlet, Power Strike" came from the two deranged teens, momentarily deranged in Mira's case.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" wailed Baron and Tigrerra in unison.

"What's wrong Baron?" asked Mira, the battle momentarily forgotten.

"Mira," Started Baron, though, Tigrerra finished for him, "You should not have risked it milady, what if he wins?"

"He won't," answered Mira "Plus I don't even need to summon Shun."

"Ha! Fat chance! Gate Card Set! Bakugan brawl, Anchorsaur stand," ( I know they say 'Bakugan Stand in the second season but I liked the way they did it in the first better)

"**Anchorsaur, 450gs" **piped the gauntlet.

"Ability card, activate, Shock Down!" A purple light hits Mira and her trap bakugan, Baliton is pulled on the field.

"**Baliton,** **400gs….. minus 100gs for Shock Down"**

Shadow started laughing again "Ability, activate, Power Eraser"

"**Baliton minus 300gs."**

"Gate Card open, Darkus Reactor"

"**Anchorsaur**** 550gs, Baliton 100gs"**

Mira instantly saw that this was a bad idea. Anchorsaur romped Baliton on the head and the two flew to Shadow, her life gauge went down a third. They just started and already she lost a Bakugan. Baron and Tigrerra silently panicked from behind Mira. It was a minute until she realized that it was her turn.

"Gate Card set! Bakugan Beawl, Thunder Wilda stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl, Hammersaur stand!"

"Ability activate," _Now to get somewhere _thought Mira "Gun Lock"

"**Thunder Wilda 650gs"**

"Not so fast, double ability activate, Crush Hurricane plus Hammertime!"

"**Hammersaur 950gs"**

Mira didn't have time to react, Hammersaur defeated Wilda and he fell at her feet. Her life gauge went down another third. She had let her anger cloud her thoughts and she was determined to not let it happen again. She picked up Wilda.

"My turn!" Shadow hadn't stopped laughing "Gate Card set, Bakugan Brawl, Hammersaur stand!"

This surprised Mira, Shadow wasn't going to use Anchorsaur's Shock Down to get Shun on the field, _he's up to something _she thought and then decided to see what it was…

"Bakugan Brawl, Thunder Wilda stand!"

"Ha!" yelled Shadow surprised, "You fell for it, well your only other choice was to send out Shun, you should have picked the latter! Gate Card open! Pull Back!" Wilda glowed brown, shrunk, and went back to Mira. "Pull Back is a gate card that sends back the opponents Bakugan and they can't re-summon it for the rest of the game," He smirks, "It will only work if the opponent has another Bakugan and it sends that one out instead."

Tigrerra's expression, if she could change her expression in sphere, form would have been down right horrified. A grey sphere came out of Mira's jacket and went towards the field. "NOOOOOOOOO" she cried and tried to catch it, but to no avail. Shun landed on the field and simultaneously, there was a great bolt of lightning, thunder racked the park and in a flash, there he was, hovering a few feet of the ground. Shun looked exactly the same as he did when Mira saw him when he almost died, the only exception were his eyes, witch Mira had not seen, they were pupil-less and a milky white color. He had his fangs and claws bared and he looked positively menacing.

"SHUN!" Tigrerra cried out to him.

Shadow started laughing again, "Didn't the lamb tell you he's brainwashed?" One looked at there faces and Shadow started to laugh even herder. "I'll take that as a no."

"**Hammersaur 450gs, Shun 500gs"**

"Double ability activate," yelled Shadow between laughs "Crush Hurricane plus Hammertime"

Mira, having snapped out of it and taken the time to look at Shun's abilities, reacted "No way your taking him, double ability activate, Mimic, witch cancels out your abilities and Lightning Bolt witch transfers 300gs from Hammersaur to Shun." The field explodes in sound as more lightning appears, it comes from Hammersaur to Shun at first but when Shun puts his hands out to the side two lightning balls appear in his hands as if charging (all the lightning mentioned is green btw.).

"**Hammersaur 150gs, Shun 800gs"**

"No way!" yelled Shadow, he had finally stopped laughing and was acting serious for once "Flash Bow" the lightning stopped. Everyone, including Mira, stared at the grey Bakugan before them; he must have scared the living hell out of Shadow to get him to stop laughing. Baron of course broke the silence with "THAT WAS AWSOME, HE MUST HAVE BROKE THE DOME WITH THAT KIND OF SOUND!" (the dome that alpha city is inside) he didn't.

_Looks like I can't take any chances _Thought Shadow nervously. "Bakugan brawl! Atchibee stand!"

"**Hammersaur plus Atchibee 850gs, Shun 500gs"**

"Ability activate, Vermillion Jet Black!" yelled Shadow.

"**Shun 200gs"**

"Ability activate, New Moon" yelled Mira. Suddenly a new moon appeared in the sky in broad daylight and then the field turned pitch black, they couldn't see there Bakugan anymore and Hammersaur and Atchibee couldn't see Shun.

"**Shun 500gs"**

Shadow still wasn't laughing, "Anchorsaur stand!"

"**Hammersaur, Atchibee and Anchorsaur 1500gs"**

"Ability activate, Magnerium" yelled Shadow, _if this doesn't work…_

The darkness lifted, Shun was know out in the open. Mira didn't have anything that could save him. Hammersaur, Atchibee and Anchorsaur attacked and she couldn't stop them, silent tears ran down her cheeks, she had failed Shun.

_XXX_

_Wow, that took me three hours to write! I even used the word laugh/laughed/laughing/laughs 10 times! Oh and if you didn't get the hint, Shadow's my favorite vestal._

_XxXBlackPhoenixXxX_


	5. Chapter V

_Yeah, my fastest update EVER! I 'm so proud. _

_LODES of stuff that I forgot to mention last time:_

_1_

_ Italics are thoughts/sound effects_

Normal is, well, normal

**Bold is the Gauntlet**

(Brackets) are my commentary.

_2 Did I do well with the battle scene? Do I need to improve it?_

_3 Most of the abilities and Bakugan are real, I got them from wikipedia, I made up 'Pull Back' and all of Shun's abilities._

_4 I changed my mind about Shun's ears; they don't look like horse's ears but more __like the Gundalian's ears._

_5 I totally forgot this detail but Shun's size did NOT change. _

_Now for this chapter's commentary:_

_1 For the purpose of moving on we time skipped, this chapter takes place after Mira and Baron left to form the resistance._

_2 My OC finally show's up! There's also a pic. of Kaytie on my deviantart account (see my profile)._

_3 Have no fear, Ingram is here! As in, in the chapter._

_4 Be patient with me I still need to improve my climax._

_And finally…_

_Enjoy…_

**Chapter V**

(Notes ↑ are VERY important!)

Mira left about a month ago with Baron, after she lost she went to go fing her brother and lo and behold he was watching 'father' conducting another experiment with cybernetic Bakugan, so she left heartbroken with Baron, Tigrerra and Wilda and they formed the resistance (sp?).

But enough of that our concentration is in Beta City, where Shadow and Mylene live, but more importantly, were Kaytie lives. So…

'Twas a bright and sunny day, until,

_CRASH!_

Yep, Shadow crashed his personal air ship in the middle of the city… again. His winning streak had made his ADHD (attention deficit HYPERACTIVITY disorder) go thru the dome. He had won every battle he had with Shun; Prof. Clay let him keep the multi-attributed Bakugan for getting him back. Lync had challenged him many times for the Bakugan and every time he got his ass handed to him by Shadow and Shun.

Shadow wanted to land in the Park but he missed (BIG TIME), he was piped for another battle. He didn't even realize that he almost hit a girl, guess who;

"Hey helium head," yelled Kaytie to Shadow, "watch where you park that thing!"

She wore a green long sleeved sweeter that showed her shoulders and had a black camisole (sp?) underneath, Black bell bottom jeans, two black belts, amd had black fingerless gloves on. Her hair was layered and black in the back but in the front it was white with little green flecks (just like in the pic folks). She was waving her fist in the air.

Shadow found his next target. "Make me!" If only he knew the outcome. Kaytie put on her green gauntlet, it was green and black like Lync's but she didn't care. Shadow put his on too. A small crowd paused what they were doing to watch.

"Hey it's Shadow!" A kid cried.

"That wanna be chic has no chance!" said another.

These taunts were ignored by the green teen, she was confidant in herself and she knew Shadow, indirectly, and if the stories were true then he was cocky, too cocky.

"You can't win girl, not while I have Shun." Kaytie didn't know much about Shun (She didn't know A LOT about Shun) but she knew he was a strong Ventus and Darkus Bakugan, which was good enough for her.

"Gauntlet, Power strike!"

"Gate Card, Set!" yeled Kaytie "Bakugan Brawl, Ingram, Stand!" The six winged humanoid Phoenix appeared on the feiled.

"Bakugan Brawl, Shun stand!"

There came a great green bolt of lightning from the sky, and there he was again. Shun. Kaytie was dumbstruck, she had heared stories about him on the news but they never actually showed him. _OMG he's a HUNK!_ Shun was just hovering there with his eyes closed and his arms crossed, awaiting orders (STILL brainwashed).

"**Ingram 500gs, Shun 500gs"**

"If you aren't going to do anything," Laughed Shadow (yes, Shadow has officially turned laughing into a way of speaking) "Ability activate, New Moon!" A new moon appeared in the sky and the field suddenly got really, really dark.

"**Shun 800gs"**

"nuh uh," Kaytie waged her finger, "Ability activate, Wind Power, Soaring Strike Shot"(Long name)

"**Ingram 700gs, Shun 300gs"**

The darkness lifted. Ingram turned into a 'bird' (if you get my drift) and green energy started swirling around him as he charged Shun.

Shadow's response was a laugh "Ability activate, Lightning Bolt" lightning was spiraling around Shun and then started charging up in his hands.

"**Ingram 400gs, Shun 600gs"**

Shun shot the lightning at Ingram, he couldn't even get to Shun before he was defeated. Ingram rolled to Kaytie's feet and her life gauge went down.

Kaytie picked him up, and looked up. Shun was still standing there and Kaytie now had a clear view of his eyes, though white and pupil less they weren't vacant to Kaytie, to her they looked sad, like he didn't want to do all the things Shadow told him to do. And at that, Kaytie made a silent vow, to get Shun free. (Well what did you think was going to happen?) Shun then turned grey and went back to Shadow who was laughing, no surprise.

"Gate card set," laughed Shadow "Bakugan Brawl, Shun stand." Bolt of lightning yady yada.

"You need to help me Ingram" Kaytie whispered to her Bakugan.

"With what Kaytie?" asked Ingram.

"We need to help Shun," She answered, "I can tell he doesn't want to fight for Shadow.

Ingram nodded, "I will help."

Kaytie nodded too, "Bakugan brawl, Ingram stand!"

"**Ingram 500gs, Shun500gs"**

"Ability activate," yelled Kaytie determined, "Continuous Dance, Phoenix Position!"

"**Shun -300gs"**

Ingram started jabbing Shun at 20 j/s (jabs per second).

"Not so fast," laughed Shadow, "Ability activate, Mimic"

Shun's and Ingram's power levels were leveled out and Shun started jabbing Ingram just as fast as Ingram was jabbing him. It was like watching a bad Naruto scene.

"ERG!" Yelled Kaytie in frustration, "Ability activate, Shadow Echo!" Ingram stopped jabbing and went transparent, and then he disappeared into the ground.

"It doesn't matter," Shadow said smugly, "you can't run from this, Ability activate, Electric Shuriken!"

Now THIS was weird, Shun didn't move. He just stood there, his teeth clenched and his fists balled. When Kaytie saw his eyes, her eyebrows disappeared into her hair, Shun's eyes were a faint green color, but the white was seeping over again and he re gained his drone like posture. Just then something clicked in Kaytie's mind _HE WAS BRAINWASED TO DO THIS!_

"**Shun 550gs"**

There was know flashing lightning spikes forming around Shun and they attacked, the spikes hitting everything in a 30 foot range. And they were headed for where Ingram was hidden.

"No way, double ability activate, Armored Victory…" the lightning stopped "and Shadow split!"

"**Shun200gs, Ingram 600gs"**

Now with 6 Ingrams on the field, there was no chance Shadow could save Shun, Kaytie called an attack. Shun was knocked back and his eyes suddenly changed to a vibrant dark green, then he turned grey and the two Bakugan went flying to Kaytie.

"Yeah!" Kaytie pumped her fist in the air. She saved Shun and by the looks of it she un-brainwashed him. However, the battle wasn't over just yet.

Shadow couldn't believe it. "Why you little…I'll get you!"

Kaytie flashed him a goofy grin. "Gate card set! Bakugan Brawl, Ingram stand!"

"Bakugan Brawl, Hammersaur stand!" Hammersaur and Ingram appeared on the field.

"Ability activate," Shadow wasn't laugh/talking anymore "Hammertime"

"**300gs from Ingram to Hammersaur"**

"Oh no you don't," this sadly was her last ability card, the best she could bo was keep Ingram "Ability activate, Armored Mega Dome!"

"Oh yes I do! Ability activate, Flash Bow!" (This negates abilities btw)

Kaytie could have cried, correction she was balling. Hammersaur hit Ingram and they BOTH went to Shadow. She lost Ingram. She lost the Game. Shadow left with her partner, he was still pissed but he still found some joy in taking the partner Bakugan of the person who took his partner Bakugan. The crowd left too, marveling at what they just saw, and Kaytie was left alone, well almost;

"I'm sorry…"

_XXX_

_Yeah! My longest chapter yet!_

_Thanks for reading!_

_XxXBlackPhoenixXxX_


	6. Chapter VI

_I'M BACK! One day late but I'm back! This chapter is just a whole bunch of events rolled into one; most go by the original Bakugan NV story line just a little tweaked. _

_Enjoy…_

**Chapter VI**

_Earth_

Four teens were hanging out at the only public yet private place in Bay City, Wardington Park, two were walking on the coble stone path, one was a brunet boy, wearing a red and white jacket looking annoyed, the other was a bluenette girl wearing yellow and white,

"I left a message for Shun but he hasn't returned my calls, he never does, is that a ninja thing or what?" complained the boy.

"You probably lost your cool and annoyed him again" replied the girl smugly, Dan, as the boy's name turned out to be, 'lost his cool' and yelled "I never lose my cool!"

The other two were in the full, green bushes, one was a tall Australian girl with albino hair and the other was a short pre-teen with half circle glasses.

"Are those two pretending to hate each other again? Change the canal!" the albino cried in her high voice. The short boy anime sweat dropped.

"Why don't you try Shun again?" the bluenette asked, whom turned out to be Runo.

"I've already called him like a billion times," said Dan, he pulled out his red and white cell phone and dialed a number. "Still can't connect, something's interfering with the signal"

All of a sudden, time seamed to stop and a blue bolt of lightning shot from the sky, the four teens were startled and the girls screamed, Dan and Runo were knocked back from the blast. After the lightning stopped, a circular bleu vortex appeared in its place (this intire chapter is pretty predictable btw).

Dan who fell on his ass said surprised "No, it can't be!"

"Sure it can Dan, everything is possible" Said a voice, a pyrus bakugan jumped on a garbage can near by, the same voice laughed. Dan and Runo came over.

"A Bakugan!" cried Runo.

"But witch one?" questioned Dan. The Pyrus Bakugan opened up, spining, "Hello Daniel."

XXX

_New Vestroia, the Resistance HQ_

Mira was just informed that Spectra and Baron had a Brawl, and that Tigrerra was captured, she was the last legendary warrior Bakugan, and as far as they knew Drago was still the perfect core. For Mira, the hope for a brighter future had gotten a whole lot slimmer, until Ace called her over.

"Hey Mira," She walked over, Ace was at the computer looking at a red dot on a map, "there's an unidentified Bakugan in quadrant (Sp?) G-1." He continued. The screen showed a live preview of the area, "And it looks like he brought along two humans as company, those kids wont last 10 minutes out there."

Mira wasn't paying attention long enough to hear that last part, _that makes no sense _she thought _no ordinary Bakugan can get to earth and back and he certainly wouldn't bring ordinary humans with him, unless… _she couldn't bring herself to finish that train of thought.

XXX

_With Dan and Marucho_

They weren't in New Vestroia for more then a minute before the vexos showed up, Lync and Volt to be exact, and just when Dan was going to attempt to brawl without a gauntlet, Mira came up on her bike, gave him a gauntlet and they brawled. Later she found out that they were indeed Bakugan Battle Brawlers and she had to close her eyes to keep from crying, the whole shun thing was still a fresh memory and wound and she wanted the two to join the resistance, not hate her, though, she new this would eventually bite her in the ass.

XXX

_Episode 3_

This was risky to Mira, sure, Baron needed to prove himself to himself but if Shadow brawled Shun, witch he most probably would, it would, well, you get the picture and guess what, he already knew about the brawlers.

(After Shadow beat Rafflesian and Jelldon)

Shadow was laughing/talking again, "Wow kid, I've never had a easier battle, even with Shun." Mira gasped, she was waiting for Shadow to brawl Shun, but he didn't have him anymore witch could have been good or bad, but for now she hoped, nay prayed that Dan and Marucho missed that last part, too bad.

"Mira," asked Dan, Marucho looking questioningly behind him, "What does Shadow mean by Shun?" She cursed under her breath witch in turn got Dan more interested and slightly worried. "Uhh…-" semi-thankfully, Shadow overheard and cut her off.

"You haven't told them yet Lamb?" he questioned, laughing "Ha, you haven't, well let me, a few months ago, some one destroyed the vesters destroyer but he was captured using stun guns, and it took like 6. So, Prof. Clay got a hold of him and used him for one of his experiments, he had already managed to change the energy created by brawls into radiation witch just so happens to be just like the electricity in the stun guns, so he influenced the guy with the radiation and guess what, he turned into a bakugan. Now guess who the guy was." He paused and looked at them for a minute then continued "Well after that the little Lamb over there stole him, but I won him back in a brawl"

"And then he lost him to a armature girl." Added Mylene.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault, there was a glitch and he wasn't brainwashed any more!" Shadow protested.

"Sure" retorted Mylene.

Dan, Marucho and Ace, who was never told, all looked at Mira, she stood with a mixture of disbelief, relief and humiliation. She just wanted to shrink. Baron got aggravated and, in time won the battle.

"I- I'm so sorry, I couldn't do anything." Tears leaked down her eyes, Dan put a hand on her shoulder, "You don't need to apologies Mira," he said "We understand, it's just hard to believe."

_XXX_

_There was another 'event' that was missing but it just felt better to end it here._

_And I know, this chapter sucked but I must say, that was the first time I have ever seen Shadow say something sane, and it was so long too._

_XxXBlackPhoenixXxX_


	7. Chapter VII

_Hi, slight writers block for this chapter and I was occupied last week so this one's a week late, Thanks to the ever so faithful '__drake0' for reviewing so much, you keep my spirits up._

_And,_

_Wait for it,_

_ENJOY…_

**Chapter VII**

"You can not continue without a brawler, surrender to me now." Said Mylene in her firm, commanding voice. Marucho was on the cold ground unconscious, Elfin was leaning over him wailing, he sacrificed himself to save her, and there wasn't any way she could repay him, she was help-less.

Suddenly, a green gate card came flying through the air. It stood up in the ground right in front of Mylene. She gasped, "Who through that?"

Up on the cliff, there stood a figure, the out line looked like that of a girl but it was difficult to tell with the sun's glare.

Mira walked into the clearing just as Mylene's Bakugan went flying back to her. Mylene sent a glare up the cliff were the figure stood, she caught her Bakugan effortlessly, the wind blowing away her scarf.

"You again" stated Mylene, "I'm tired of losing to you, you could be use-full, why don't you join the Vexos?"

The figure on the cliff stood silently, Mylene didn't aspect her to reply.

"Very well then" and with that, the ice queen left.

Mira looked back up at the figure, she had turned around and was getting on her motorcycle (Link: ./~ just black and green.) and Mira watched as she drove it of the mountain, where from the machine came black and green wings and the engine rocketed. Who ever it was they were gone.

XxX

(UGGG! This is what took me so long; I wanted to get it just right. After Gus beat Dan for the first time.)

(INPORTANT! To make this more amusing, write a list of 34 adverbs, you know, words that end with -ly, the more random the better, and whenever you see this sing, * ,put one of the adverbs there, cross them off as you go along, you don't need to do this to understand the story.)

"If we follow this valley," Ace demonstrated * with his finger, motioning across a 3-D map "we should get close to the city undetected."

Baron took another bite of his sandwich "I can have us there by sundown guys, petal to the metal!"

"So were finally going into enemy territory." Marucho stated * from his position next to Baron.

"It's about time!" Dan complained *.

"I have something else to discus." Said Mira, she looked * determined to win the inevitable argument she was surly about to have with Ace. She * opened her mouth to continue but was * interrupted by Dan's - not so flirtatious – motion (if you get what I mean).

"What's wrong Dan?" asked Drago *, (wow I really haven't put much Bakugan interaction other then Shun and Tigrerra).

"I HAVE TO GO!" wailed Dan * in response.

"Too much information!" yelled Drago *, jumping off Dan's shoulder.

"When you gotta go, you gotta go!" yelled Dan * running from the room.

XxX

Dan was in the hall way, drying his hands, whistling * to himself when suddenly –insert dramatis music here, one of you choice, good or bad- Gus * appeared in front of him, as if by magic.

"Hello, Dan Kuso." He greeted *.

"GUS!" yelled Dan *(When I tested out my game thins that ← * was lovingly, ROTFLMAO) "What's a vexos doing here? How did you get into our HQ?" he charged Gus * but he fell though the hologram that was Gus. "OHH, I get it, you're just a hologram" concluded Dan *.

"I warn you, today I will * take your dragonoid away." Stated Gus *.

"Yeah right!" replied Dan *.

"I understand if you refuse my challenge," started Gus * "after losing to me once you're probably afraid, however," he smirked * "if you have the guts to take me on again, my little spy will bring you right to me."

XxX

(Were fast forwarding it again, Dan meet up with Gus, blah, blah, they professed there love for each other, blah, blah, JK, JK. This is after Spectra showed up and summoned that nameless Bakugan and wiped the floor with Dan and Drago, literally, I looked everywhere for that damn Bakugan that split in two but I couldn't find it anywhere.)

Dan was losing * agents the nameless bakugan and Volcan.

"Prepare to meet your doom" taunted Gus * (I wonder who said that one first.)

And *, a cry was heard from behind Dan; "BAKUGAN BRAWL, SHUN STAND!" (How obvious was that?)

Dan, the dimwit, yelled "NOW who's attacking us?" The other members of the resistance * caught up with Dan just as a Bakugan (Shun!) came flying through the sky and planted a * right hook in Volcan's much larger face, knocking him out and at Gus's feet. Shun retreated to hover * over Drago, claws bearded and a growl rageing (sp?) from his throat.

"NO WAY! IT"S SHUN!" Yelled Dan *.

A girl rode up behind the group on her bike and skidded * to a stop, blowing dist at them.

"Who are you?" Asked Mira *. The girl took of her helmet to * reveal -insert-*-long-winded-way-that-I-am-to-lazy-to-write-to-describe- Kaytie.

"My names Kaytie and the rest can be saved for later."

"Wow Shun, I really didn't think-" Dan started, but Shun * cut him off, "Later Dan, we've got vexos to deal with." (Shun ISN'T brainwashed anymore. YAY!)

And with that, Shun and Drago * proceeded to kick ass and win by a long shot, even against Helios.

_XxX_

_I rather like the way this one turned out. I may put in the battle scene at the end, but most probably not, you know, need to move forward._

_Reviews = happy writer_

_XxXBlackPhoenixXxX_


	8. Chapter VIII

_Hey, I had a MAJOR writers block on exactly HOW Shun would react to being turned into a Bakugan but then I thought 'en, screw it' and moved forward. I also sorted out the majority of the climax. That and the cliff-hanger at the end should probably get the next chapter up some time during next weekend. I'm kinda busy tomorrow with family day so yeah…_

_Enjoy…_

Chapter VII

At first, the resistance, save Mira and Baron, were shocked to see that Shun had really turned into a Bakugan, and they were tongue tied when they saw how easily he took down Helios. Dan recovered first and gave it his best shot to describe his amazement with his low grade vocabulary; the longest word it contained was awesome. The rest thought his words didn't cut it, but came out of there shock too.

After discovering that Shun wasn't much of a talker and disliked being pestered with questions, the group moved on to Kaytie. She didn't give up much either but they managed to get some details; she explained how she won Shun in a battle with Shadow, lost her initial Bakugan Ingram, how she was told about the group and decided tocome and help, so she grabbed her bike and a few other things and was planning to intercept them in Alfa city.

"Shun's been helping me sneak into the city and when I noticed that you weren't in yet I decided to camp out here for you." She finished.

Ace, being a little more up to date with vestal technology noticed something particular about Kaytie's motor bike (Hey, he needs to do something right). "What's up with your bike, it looks like a Brawl Bike. I thought those weren't available to the public yet." He seemed surprised but the rest of the resistance looked at him questioningly. Kaytie saved them from there confusion.

"A Brawl Bike is a new bike that has been modified with the Gauntlet technology." She gestured to the gray panel between the handle bars, "You use it to brawl wile riding around." She glanced around to make sure everyone was following her train of thought, "And yes, your right. It isn't available to the public yet, my mother designed the system, she gave this to me, and then I modified it, I gave my Typhoon its wings. Here, step back."

Everyone took two steps back bit still had to jump out of the way when Kaytie opened a flap on the handle bar and pushed the green button that was found inside. Underneath the handle bars came two black and green metallic wings that sprouted to reach at least the length of the body of the bike each. There was another sound that came from the back tire and the under side of the bike but whatever happened couldn't be seen.

"If the bike were running then the rocket boosters in the back and underneath would have been activated and she would have taken off." Explained Kaytie "It's how I got from Beta City, where I lived, over here to Alpha so fast."

The others became wide eyed as they marveled at the machine.

"You, did that?" Questioned Ace. Shun, who was hovering above Kaytie's head, to the right, spoke up, when he saw her, Kaytie blush. "Kaytie learnt a lot from her mother about engineering." It was short and sweet, but it didn't help Kaytie's blush.

Mira, understanding the other girl's embarrassment, changed the subject, but managed to make madders even more awkward.

"Where's your mother know?" she asked. Shun would have face palmed if he could. Kaytie stopped blushing but gained a distant look. She took a deep breath and composed herself before answering.

"When Shun told me the Vestals were colonizing a planet that inhabited intelligent creatures, the Bakugan, I went and told my mom. She didn't believe me until I introduced her to Shun. Then she told me to go find the Brawler Resistance and help out. I said I wouldn't go without her but she insisted I take the Typhoon and leave. That someone would notice if she left, and that she would stay and spy on the Vexos instead." Kaytie pulled out a holographic communication device (or H.C.D as I will refer it to) from the pocket of her jacket, "She sends me information through this. We have loads of dirt on the Vexos and lots of proof that Bakugan are intelligent. If the living proof isn't enough." She said the last part with a smile.

Marucho, being his inquisitive little self asked if she had anything on the Dimension Controllers.

Kaytie smiled again, turned on the H.C.D and selected a few options from the holographic display. When she was finished it showed a 3-D picture of a round object. "We have blue-prints, guard schedules and even a theory on how to destroy it, all courtesy of my mom, Jackie Wheeler."

Mira looked impressed. "That would really help us. Welcome to the Bakugan Brawler Resistance Kaytie, Shun." She held out her hand with a bright smile on her face. Kaytie shook Mira's hand before she, Mira, continued. "I'm Mira and this is Baron, Ace, Dan and Marucho." She gestured to each member in turn.

Baron, who could no longer contain his excitement, suddenly blurted "Yeah! This is great!"

Dan chuckled at his friends actions. "Yeah Kaytie, thanks a bunch. But I really didn't need your help against Gus and Spectra; I could have won all on my own." Remarked Dan.

"Sure you could have Dan." Replied Shun sarcastically.

"Yeah," Dan added then he came to the realization that he was joking "Hey, are you saying that your better then me?" he asked accusingly.

"Maybe" answered Kaytie, backing up Shun with her own sarcasm, seeing what the bakuganized teen was doing.

"Then how about we brawl to see?" _Score one for the Green Teens _cheered Kaytie mentally. She smirked and put on her black and green gauntlet silently accepting the challenge.

_XxX_

_And there you go, tell me what you think of the Brawl Bikes, and if anyone suggests I stole that from Yu GI Oh 5D's, well, I might have, subconsciously. You see, I had a dream with something similar in it, so it could have been my subconscious at work. Anyway I decided to put that in._

_Did anyone notice that in the actual series, Baron (I think) gets the blue–prints to the battle dome out of seemingly nowhere? Well I did and I found it odd. But I guess it was just a plot hole that served to move the story forward slightly. I fixed it in mine._

_Sorry again for that REALLY late update,_

_XxXBlackPhoenixXxX_


	9. notice

This fic has been officially signed over to sweetdreamsaremadeofthis aka Smiley22.


End file.
